


As Long As You’re Happy

by Anonymous666Gay



Category: Legacies - Fandom
Genre: Anti Jandon, F/F, I’m sorry, Missing Penelope Park Hours, Stan Penelope Park, jandon, posie - Freeform, this doesn’t have a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 01:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21235694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous666Gay/pseuds/Anonymous666Gay
Summary: Penelope’s going to give Josie the letter, only to see her spending time with Landon. (Pretend she hasn’t left yet, and she’s going to give Josie the letter in Hope’s shoes.)





	As Long As You’re Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so before I start this, yes I know it’s not exactly following the actual plot, but still it sounded sad, and Posie is painful so. I’m new to writing fanfics also, so if this was bad...you know why. Feel free to drop comments <3 (Creds to @ /adoreposie on twitter, aka Andie. I saw the idea, and I kind of liked it so I used Penelope being in Hope’s shoes, and seeing Josie and Landon.) If there’s errors, i’m sorry I got very lazy when it came to checking it.

Once Penelope finished the letter, she was determined to give it to Josie, as soon as possible. She wasn’t sure if Josie was going to read it, but she at least wanted to give it a try at telling her why she was going to leave, maybe she’d protest and give her a reason to stay . Josie knew she could be selfish with Penelope, she just wanted Josie to be happy and make sense of what she wanted. She doubts that she’ll actually give her a reason, because Josie was very stubborn and wasn’t good at expressing nor explaining what she wanted.

She reached the twins’ dorm. Penelope rose her hand hesitantly, and then knocked. No answer, “not surprised,” she said before letting out a small sigh. Next, she tried looking in the woods. If Josie wasn’t in her room, she was in the woods taking a walk. That’s one of the things Penelope grew to learn from being Josie’s girlfriend. She knew basically everything about Josie, even things her own sister didn’t.

The sky was a bit dark, but she could still see her surroundings. She kept walking around, rubbing the letter with her thumb, in a repeating motion. She kept mumbling words to herself, trying to practice what to say to Josie, because Penelope Park knows and means what she says.

Not even 5 minutes past, andshe heard a scream, she ran past the direction she heard it to seea movie projector connected to a large projection screen, showing a movie. It looked like the movie was a horror genre from the distant screams she heard a couple seconds ago. That’s when she saw Josie.  “Jo—,” was all that came out, slightly loud, but it was mumbled by the movie.

She couldn’t finish her sentence, because as soon as she saw Landon pulling Josie in for a kiss, her kissing him back with those soft lips of hers. Penelope lost it. She couldn’t believe it. “Jo..Jojo,” she quietly muttered, her voice cracking as she finished the word. Then another kiss was followed by that, feeling like a million seconds long. Penelope felt her face wet, tears kept flowing down, and she couldn’t stop it. Her heart felt as if it was ripped out and stomped on till it broke in a million shards. Penelope has never felt this, at least this bad. Jealousy. Surprise. Anger. But most of all, heartbreak and confusion. She felt it so intensely. 

She felt like screaming. Penelope felt such envy, why was Josie with him? Why Landon? She wanted to confront Josie, ask her why she was kissing Landon and not her. But. She knew it wasn’t her place anymore, and that Josie wasn’t hers anymore. “As long as you’re ha-happy,” she whispered almost not finishing the sentence, as her crying caused her to have trouble breathing. She has never felt such a ache, this large in her heart, it was extensive. It hurt so bad, she didn’t even want to think about Josie.

Penelope ripped the letter in half, realizing it didn’t mean anything to Josie. She dropped it, before walking off, she was clearly happier without her. Penelope understood Josie didn’t need her. Josie never did, and never will. That night, Penelope Park left with a broken heart.


End file.
